Bon fond, mauvaise apparence
by Never-sometimes-forever
Summary: Hermione est détruite par un évenement de sa vie, elle essaye de se reconstruire mais bien difficilement. Un secret qu'elle ne veut dévoiler à personne mais qui finira par être découvert.
1. Prologue

COUCOU mes ptits anges, bon...comment dire...NOUVELLE HISTOIRE, ce n'est qu'un prologue pour l'instant mais si vous me mettez assez de reviews, je continuerais. Alors je vous en suppli *se met à genoux* mettez moi des reviews! Bonnes ou laivaise je m'en fout!

* * *

Quelque part, dans une maison de Londres:

"-SORT D'ICI!

-Mais Ron...

-DÉGAGE, t'as salis ton corps, tu me dégoute!

-Mais Ron, c'est pas de ma...

-SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!"

La jeune femme fut mise à la porte de sa propre maison, fut délaissé par son mari, sa vie fut détruite à cause de cet homme, deux jours auparavant. Cette femme n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou mes coco, bon j'ai une chose importante à vous dire, ma bêta étntnencore en colo ( et oui la chanceuse ;) ) elle n'a pas corriger le chapitre que je vais vous mettre donc excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes commises. Encore merci...AH OUI, je poste ce chapitre ba...pasque je vous avais mis le prologue et que donc voilà :D

Guest: merci beaucoup, voici pour ton attente.

Ophdess: dis donc, tu vas vite toi XD nan nan ce n'est point ça ;)

Araym1: Ahah, suspens suspens comme toujours ;) pour savoir son secret, il vas falloir attendre pas mal de chapitre mais toute l'histoire vas être construite la dessus ;)

Nedjy: et bien iui :)

Jenifael09: t'as hate de vois c'est quoi ?! ;) et bien tu vas savoir c'est quoi maintenant X)

Souafle: tu vas tout savoir...SI TU LIS CETTE FIC hehe;) en tout cas tu as beaucoup d'idée ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

POV Hermione:

J'ouvrais les yeux en espérant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar mais non, c'était la réalité. Ron m'avait bien quitté. Il avait peut être raison après tout. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Si je n'avais pas été dans cette rue, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré...

Je fus sortis de mes songes par une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et m'écartai du corps auquel appartenait la main. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, pas extrêmement beau mais avec du charme, sans aucun doutes. Il me sourit et je me détendis.

"-Je suis désolé madame mais vous bloquez le passage...

-Oh, excusez moi.

-Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi semblez vous triste?

-Ce n'est rien."

Il voulu insister mais je ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Je partis en direction des trois balais. Je m'assis au bar et commandai un Whisky pur feu, seul breuvage qui pourrait me faire de l'effet. Je me demande si Ginny pourrait m'héberger quelque temps, le temps que je retrouve un appart puisque je ne pense pas que Ron vas revenir...

Je finis mon verre et transplanai chez les Potter. Je fut accueilli chaleureusement par ma meilleure amie. Elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse et était resplendissante.

"-Hermione, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, si seulement tu savais comme je m'ennuie ici, en plus entre le travail d'Harry et les visites qu'il fait à ses amis, on a pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tu vas bien Mione?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui mais toi tu ne vas pas bien ça se voit.

-Ce n'est rien mais Ginny, est ce que tu pourrais m'héberger quelques temps, Ron m'a...on s'est disputés.

-Ohh, heu bien sûr, ça me feras de la compagnie, de la bonne même.

-Merci."

Après quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien, on dîna et on partit se coucher. La nuit fut longue et agitée pour moi, les cauchemars s'enchaînais, des bribes de souvenirs de ce jour là revenais sans cesse. Je ne pus dormir sans problèmes que vers deux heures du matin.

Je fus réveillée par le bruit d'un hibou à ma fenêtre. Je me levai et ouvrit la fenêtre. J'attrapai la lettre et donnai quelques granulés au hibou.

Je reconnu l'écriture de Ron. Croyant qu'il voulait s'excuser je l'ouvris très vite.

"Salut, je ne t'envois pas cette lettre pour te dire que je t'ai pardonné, loin de là. Tu t'es souillé et tu m'as humilié. Si je t'envois cette lettre c'est pour te dire que j'ai vu mon avocat et que je demande le divorce. Sur ce, chiao pétasse."

Je lâchai la lettre sous le choc. Il...demande le...divorce? Je fondis en larme, là devant la lettre. Le...divorce! Ce n'est pas possible...

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et commençai à sécher mes larmes. Quelques secondes après, Ginny déboulait dans la chambre et se précipitai sur moi.

"-Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a?!"

Je ne lui répondit pas. Elle ramassa alors la lettre du sol et entrepris de la lire.

"-Quel salop! De quoi il parle Mione? Mais quel salop! Mio..."

Je ne put pas entendre la fin de sa phrase, j'avais transplané dans une ruelle de Londres que je ne connaissais pas et je rentrai dans le premier bar venu. Tant qu'à faire, autant me saouler. Je m'assis au bar, en face du barman qui je dois dire m'étais assez familier.

"-Que voulez vous boire?

-Votre cocktail le plus fort.

-A cette heure ci?

-Oui à cet heure ci."

Il me servit mon verre que je bus d'une traite. J'en voulu un deuxième mais le barman ne m'en servit pas pour "ne pas faire un coma éthylique, c'est que le cocktail est vraiment très fort". J'ai vraiment l'impression que je connaîs ce mec. Un beau métisse aux yeux marron...rahh, je ne sais plus!

"- Je vous fascine tellement que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de me fixer?

-NON, j'ai juste l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

-OUFF, je ne deviens pas fou. Moi aussi j'ai la même impression.

-Comment vous appelez vous?

-Je ne vous le dis que si vous me le dîtes.

-Je ne marche pas au chantage, alors votre nom?

-Je vous redis que...

-Blaise Zabini, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas servir les clients à cette heure là!" Siffla un grand blond aux yeux argent en entrant.

Attendez, Blaise Zabini et un blond aux yeux argent, sa ne peux être que Malefoy! J'ai eu une conversation civilisée avec un Serpentard?!

BEURK, C'est pas possible!

"-Bon et bien maintenant que vous connaissez mon prénom, quel est le votre?

-Je n'ai pas tellement changé, on était ensemble à Poudlard, réfléchis y. A bientôt Blaise, Malefoy."

Puis je transplanai chez Ginny. Elle m'attendait justement dans le salon avec Harry.

"-Bonjour Har...

-Dis moi Hermione, QU'EST CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS DE TROMPER RON!

-Écoute je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Et bien comment tu veux que je TE crois si tu ne me dis rien?!

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler OK?"

Puis je fonçai dans la chambre d'amis. Comment lui dire ça, c'est très gênant, pour lui comme pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes des coups à ma porte se furent entendre.

"-Hermione, c'est Ginny.

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

-Et bien moi si."

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'assis sur mon lit à côté de moi.

"-Écoute Hermione, ça te ferais peut être du bien de parler.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je vais partir.

-Mais non, tu restes ici autant que tu veux. Mais Hermione, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Merci Ginny, c'est pour ça que tu es ma meilleure amie."

Elle sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Autre chose m'embête, Malfoy. Depuis que je l'ai vu, je n'arrêtes pas penser à lui, à ses yeux d'un argent d'une douceur étonnante qui, à Poudlard étais d'un acier fort. De ses cheveux coiffé avec quelques mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux. De son corps beaucoup plus développé grâce aux entraînement de Quidditch. Je ressent le besoin d'aller le trouver. Ça avait beau être mon ennemi à Poudlard, demain je retournerais au bar, mais juste pour voir comment il vas réagir à la connaissance de mon nom.

POV Drago:

C'est pas vrai, Blaise sert encore quelqu'un à cet heure là! Il vas m'entendre cette fois.

"-Blaise Zabini, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas servir les clients à cette heure là!"

Je fus troublé par la jeune femme qui se trouvais en face de lui, pas très grande mais pas petite, des yeux noisettes avec des fils dorés, un corps ni trop fort, ni trop mince, une beauté sans pareille. J'ai l'impression de la connaître mais, son nom m'échappe...

Je ne pus entendre que mon nom de famille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Je me rapprochai de Blaise et m'assis sur un des tabouret.

"-On la connaît non?

-Oui.

-C'est qui?

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle nous connaît en tout cas.

-Une belle brune aux yeux noisettes ça ne s'oublie pas tout de même.

-Ouai.

-Bon maintenant parlons de ton service, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas servir les client avec cette boisson à cette heure.

-Oui mais...Elle m'a envouté!

-Mais oui bien sûr, je te l'ai déjà dis en plus, je ne veux pas de coma dans mon bar.

-Oui...

-Oui qui?

-Oui Drago.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu?

-Oui M Malefoy.

-C'est bien, bon chien chien."

Qu'est ce que c'est bien d'être le patron... Bon maintenant, faut que je rentre. Je transplanai à mon appartement dans le centre du Londres Moldu. Vous vous dîtes: Drago Malfoy dans une ville moldu? C'est le monde à l'envers! Et bien non, depuis que Blaise m'a fait visiter cette ville, j'en suis tombé amoureux, en plus je n'ai plus vraiment de préjugés comme: moi sang pur, toi sang de bourbe, bahh caca.

Je me servis un verre de whisky et me mis à mon bureau. C'est qu'être le boss, c'est pas de tout repos. Au bout de quelques heures de travail, je demandai à Sundy, mon elfe de maison de me préparer quelque chose à manger. J'eu terminer mon travail en fin d'après midi et rejoignis le bar pour rejoindre Blaise. Lorsque j'entrai dans le bar, je pus voir que pal mal de monde était arrivé. Peut être vais-je revoir la jeune fille de ce matin. Je la cherchai mais ne la trouvai pas. Je partis donc au bar et commença à servir les clients. Je servis une centaine de verre et à une heure du matin, je fermai boutique et rentrai chez moi. Je passai la nuit à penser à cette jeune fille. Bizarre non?

POV Hermione:

Je pris mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, Harry étant déjà partit. On parla de sa grossesse et elle me dit le sexe de l'enfant, c'était un garçon et ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Albus Severus. Je lui proposai donc de venir avec moi dans Londres mais elle refusa en me disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir Molly et Arthur. Je lui souris et transplanai dans la même rue qu'hier soir. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir, après tout c'est quand même Zabini et Malefoy, ces deux crétins de Serpentard. Je rentrai dans la boutique et pus voir que les deux Serpents étaient là. Je m'assis et commandait un Whisky que Blaise partit chercher. Pendant le départ de celui ci, Drago pris la parole.

"-Alors, un Whisky à cette heure? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça?

-Encore une excuse bidon Malefoy? J'ai le même âge que toi et tu en est à ton...deuxième si je vois bien?

-Effectivement mais moi je tiens l'alcool.

-Et qui te dis que moi non?

-Parce qu'Hermione Granger n'a jamais sût tenir l'alcool.

-Com...Comment?

-Déjà y'a le "excuse bidon" que tu disais à Poudlard, puis le "Malefoy" et pour finir, tes yeux.

-Quoi?

-TES YEUX!

-Je ne suis pas sourde, arrête de crier!

-Ah bon? J'avais cru.

-Ahah très drôle. Mais si toi tu le sais, alors pourquoi Zabini ne le sait pas?

-Parce qu'il n'a jamais été très attentif aux détails.

-Alors que toi oui c'est ça?

-Exactement, et qui ne peux pas remarquer tes yeux! Enfin non...

-Ce n'est rien."

Il y eu un moment de silence, vite rompu par l'arrivée de Zabini.

"-Et un Whisky, alors Mademoiselle, vous nous dîtes votre nom maintenant?

-On vas faire un jeu d'accord?

-Oh oui, j'adore les jeux. Me dit-il d'une voix suave.

-Non, pas ces jeux là, je vais te dire des choses sur moi et je suis sûre que tu trouveras, Malefoy a trouvé tout seul lui.

-Très bien.

-Alors, je suis à Gryffondor.

-Euhh...

-Non? Vous ne m'aimez pas.

-En même temps, Gryffondor/Serpentard...

-Bon, j'aime lire.

-Euh...

-T'es vraiment nul tu le sais ça?

-Ta gueule Drago.

-Je suis sortie major de ma promotion.

-Drago en fille?

-Non! J'ai deux meilleurs amis...Garçons.

-GRANGER?!

-Ah ba c'était pas trop tôt!

-Mais t'as changée! Avant on aurais dis une sainte nitouche et maintenant tu es...WAOU! Sublime!

-AH ba merci de ton opinion de moi à Poudlard!

-Mais non mais...tu vois quoi!

-Mouai.

-Sinon Granger, pourquoi tu es venue dans MON bar pour noyer TON chagrin hier?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!"

Je finis mon verre et partis direction la maison des Potter. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'il parle de ça!

POV Drago:

"-Bas quoi, j'ai dis quelque chose?

-Tu t'es mêlé de ses affaires alors que vous êtes sensés être ennemis.

-Oui, SENSÉS. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne veux plus de ces bagarres, on est plus à Poudlard!

-Et bien t'as qu'a lui envoyer une lettre, lui demander ce qu'elle a, elle a peut être des problèmes avec Weasmoche, je crois avoir lu quelque part qu'ils sont mariés.

-QUOI?!

-Et bien oui, c'est là vie. Une belle demoiselle mariée avec une belette, le monde à l'envers.

-Oui, bon jte laisse Blaise, j'ai une lettre qui m'attend."

Je rentrai chez moi et écrivit une lettre en vitesse, mais c'est après l'avoir envoyée que je me demandai: pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça, c'est mon ennemie non? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'a chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, et le pire, de la mordre...je suis pas devenue une bête quand même?!

* * *

Tadaaaaa, alors?! Pas trop de fautes?!

VOS AVIS SIOUPLAIT!


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou mes agneaux! Voici la suite, bon je vous préviens je suis en cours sur PLEINS! De nouvelles fiction (a savoir 2 ;) ) donc voilà . Bonne lecture!

Camcam34: Merci beaucoup! L'idée de bar je me ouviens l'avoir "emprunter" à une fiction dont je ne sais plus le nom mais vu que ce n'est pas les mêmes personnages... Bonne lecture!

Mama: dis donc, que de questions, au quel je ne répondrais pas bien sûr ;) sauf que je oeux te dire qu'Hermione ne sera pas une alcolo! Poir le reste tu verras! Good luck.

Ophdess: oui, je me suis relus au moins 10 fois ^^ et bien...tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ;) bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

POV Hermione:

Je venais de rentrer chez Ginny lorsque j'entendu un hululement à ma fenêtre. Je vis un hibou grand duc. Je pris donc la lettre attachée à sa patte et entrepris de la lire.

"Salut Granger,

Je suis...désolé, et oui j'y arrive, si je t'ai vexé en te parlant ton chagrin, je pensais juste que tu aurais peut être envie de parler comme tout les gens qui viennent dans mon bar, même si j'étais ton ennemi à Poudlard, c'est du passé et j'aimerais enterrer la hache de guerre. Sur ce, je t'invite à dîner ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à mon bar à 19h00.

À ce soir Grangy.

.

PS: tu es obligée d'accepter et de deux, si tu te demandais comment j'ai fais pour te retrouver, j'ai des contacts."

Malefoy sait s'excuser! Grande nouvelle. Je vais venir y aller, mais je n'ai pas très envie que Harry me fasse la morale par rapport à Ron. Je descendis retrouver Ginny qui venait de rentrer et l'aider à faire le déjeuner.

"-Je ne mange pas la ce soir Gin.

-Ah bon? Tu vas où?"

« Diner avec Malefoy, pensais-je, tu sais notre ennemi de Poudlard. »

"-Manger avec un ami.

-Avec qui?

-tu ne le connais pas, c'est un ami d'enfance."

Au moins, ça c'est fait. Après notre repas, on partit faire quelques boutiques pour le bébé. On acheta des biberons, des peluches et quelques autres choses. On rentra vers 18h00 et je partis directement me changer préparer. Je ressortis de ma chambre vers 18h45 vêtue d'une robe bleu marine et de ballerines blanches. Quelque chose de simple. Je dis au revoir à Ginny et transplanais. Je rentrai dans le bar et pus voir que Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé.

"-Salut Blaise.

-Salut belle demoiselle, décidément, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

-Très drôle. Malefoy n'est pas encore arrivé?

-Non, tu veux un truc à boire en attendant?

-Un jus de citrouille.

-Tiens.

-Merci, je peux te poser une question?

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'à Poudlard on était les pires ennemis du monde tous les trois et que maintenant, on se parle normalement?

-Si mais tu sais c'est parce qu'on a muri avec Drago. Et puis maintenant que son père n'est plus là, il s'en fout du sang.

-Oui, tu as raison. Merci.

-De rien.

-Salut Granger.

-Salut.

-On y va?

-Oui, à plus tard Blaise.

-Oui, amusez vous bien."

Je suivis Malefoy et celui ci nous fis transplaner devant un restaurant qui m'étais inconnu: le sortineige. Quel nom pourri!

"-Oui mais leur nourriture est délicieuse.

-J'ai pensé tout haut c'est ça?

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, ça m'arrive souvent aussi."

Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire pas de sa moue Malefoyenne. Il faut avouer que ça lui va bien. Un serveur nous conduisit à notre table.

J'attendis que Drago parle mais il ne le fit pas.

"-Alors Malefoy, pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici?

-Pour que les disputes s'arrêtent. Je suis désolé Hermione si toi tu n'as pas envie de ça mais moi j'ai besoin de faire tirer un trait sur ma vie passé et pour ça, j'ai besoin de tout recommencer.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, tu m'as insulté pendant sept ans!

-Je le sais et je m'en excuse, vraiment. Alors tu veux bien recommencer tout à zéro?

-Je ne sais pas... (NDB : Mais dis oui Pétasse ! *hum on se repend* aurais-tu l'obligeance d'accepter ô grande Hermione Granger)

-Je t'en prie."

Je le regardais… Erreur !, il avait vraiment une tête à laquelle on ne peut pas dire non. (Eh oui !)

"-Bon d'accord, mais promet moi de ne plus jamais m'insulter.

-Je te le promets.

-Bien.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Drago Malefoy.

-Et moi Hermione Wea...Granger.

-Weasley?

-Oui, avant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Si tu veux en parler bien sûr.

-Non je...il a crut que je l'avais trompé et il a...demandé le divorce.

-Je l'ai toujours dis qu'il était idiot.

-je ne te le fais pas dire! Dis-je en rigolant.

-Non, je veux dire idiot d'avoir abandonner une fille comme toi..."

Il me regardait avec des yeux genre "Je vais te manger"... D'accord... Puis je remarquai que dans son regard, il y avait cette étincelle que j'avais déjà vue, dans le regard de Ron au début de notre relation... Je dois rêver.

"-Une fille comme moi?

-Oui, tu es...pas normale.

-Ah bas merci! m'exclamais-je d'une voix faussement fâchée.

-Nan mais je veux dire, les filles normales n'envoutent pas les gens comme ça.

-Quoi?

-Je vais me taire d'accord?

-D'accord." (NDB: t'es conne ou t'es conne ? on dis pas d'accord comme ça non mais oh ! aucune éducation !=D)

On commença à manger. Je dois avouer que le repas était très bon. Je ressentis un regard sur moi. Je levais la tête et vis que Malefoy me regardai.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, tu es très belle ce soir.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Merci. Dis-moi, tu travailles dans quoi?

-Je travaille dans la création, la modification et l'amélioration des potions.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Vous avez choisis les desserts?

-Pour moi ce seras une île flottante et toi Drago?

-La même chose."

Et hop, un point commun. On attendit notre dessert en parlant de tout et de rien. Il faut avouer que Drago est devenu très attirant, très...Sexy...nan, je dois être en manque, trouver Drago Malefoy sexy, c'est le monde à l'envers! (NDA: oh que nan poulette)(NDB : je confirme ! Mais bon réaction Hermioniène classique par rapport au dit Drago Malefoy)

POV Drago:

On parlait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute, on avait fini notre dessert, j'avais payer et on allait sortir lorsque je la sentis se tendre. Je lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas mais son regard était tourné vers une personne en particulier. Weasley accompagné d'une jeune femme. Il la tenait par la taille, sûrement sa petite amie. On se leva et on partit vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'on passa devant Weasmoche il regarda Hermione, puis moi, puis elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

"-Alors c'est lui hein? C'est avec la fouine que tu m'as trompé! Sale chienne, tu..."

Lorsqu'il lui avait attrapé le bras, je m'étais entendu grogner, ça y est, c'est sûr je suis devenue une bête. Je le chopai par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

"-Tu ferais mieux de ne plus l'approcher Weasmoche, compris? Tu as demandé le divorce, très bien mais ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle. Sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Je le lâchais et me retourna vers la jeune fille. Bonne chance mademoiselle pour supporter une belette bête comme ses pieds."

Je pris Hermione par le bras et on sortit. Elle me regarda, me sourit et me remercia. Je la raccompagnais chez les Potter.

"-Merci Drago, c'était une merveilleuse soirée.

-Elle n'a été merveilleuse que parce que tu étais là.

-Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit Hermione."

Et je partis chez Blaise. Il m'ouvrit et me servit un verre.

"-Bon alors ta soirée?

-Géniale, mais j'ai un gros problème.

-Ah oui, c'est quoi?

-Je me transforme en bête, je suis sûr.

-Oui Drago, comme toujours. En bête de sexe.

-Nan, enfin si mais pas là. Toi qui lis beaucoup tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe!

-Oui, assis toi. Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Depuis que j'ai revu Hermione, je n'ai qu'une envie, la morde. Quand un autre homme la touche, je grogne et j'ai envie de le tuer. Tu sais ce que j'ai?

-Je crois bien oui, mais ce n'est pas possible...tes parents ne..., à moins que... (Tralalalalèreuuuuuuh moi je sais, moi je sais !)

-Blaise?

-Je vais faire des recherches, reviens demain d'accord?

-Ok, bonne nuit Blaise.

-Bonne nuit."

Je rentrai chez moi et m'endormis dès que j'eu posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

POV Hermione:

J'ouvris les yeux et repensais à la soirée d'hier. Je ne pensais pas que Malefoy avait changé à ce point. Il est devenu plus gentil, plus drôle, plus serviable plus...

"-Hermione!"

Ginny venait d'hurler mon prénom dans la maison.

"-Oui?!

-Ah tu es toujours en vie tu me rassures.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?!

-Parce qu'il est 10h00 et que t'es toujours pas levée ma belle!"

Il est 10h00... MEEEEEEERDE! Je suis en retard pour le travail! Je m'habillais en vitesse, me coiffai, pris une tartine, dis au revoir à Ginny et transplanais à l'entreprise. J'y travaillai avec Dean Thomas et...Ron. J'entrai dis bonjour à la secrétaire ainsi qu'à Dean en prenant soins d'éviter le bureau de Ronald et entrai dans le mien. Je m'assis et commençai à trier tout mes dossiers. Sur les coups de 11h00, Dean entra dans mon bureau et s'installa en face. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il me fixait, je relevai la tête.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question Hermione.

-Je vais bien.

-Je ne pense pas non, tout vas bien avec Ronald?

-O...oui.

-Oui, c'est vrai? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y a une fille à moitié à poil dans son bureau?

-Je...je..."

Je ne puis plus en supporter et je fondis dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer mais à force de refouler mes larmes, elles sortent.

"-Chut Mione, calmes toi.

-Je...je...

-Ne m'en parle pas si tu n'en a pas la force.

-Me...merci Dean.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis Hermione, mais si tu as un problème, tu m'en parle ok?

-Oui."

Il me fit la bise et partit. Bon maintenant c'est quoi ce délire, moi il m'engueule mais lui il ne fait pas mieux! Je...je n'en peux plus...il faut que...il faut que j'aille...boire un verre...oui c'est ça, boire un verre. Je transplanai au bar de Drago.

"-salut Hermione.

-salut. Donne-moi un whisky pur feu.

-Hermione ça ne vas pas?

-Si si ça vas. Donne le moi s'il te plait.

-Non, je vais encore me faire engueuler par Drake après.

-Il ne le saura pas...j'en ai vraiment besoin.

-Hermione je ne..."

Il hésita Mais me donna tout de même mon verre. Le liquide me brûla la gorge puis se répandit dans mon sang, détendant mes muscles. Je le remerciais, le payais, lui dis au revoir et sortit pour rentrer chez Ginny, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à aller travailler. Je transplanai, ouvrit la porte et vis Ginny en plein repassage. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et se précipita.

"-Mione?! Qu'est ce qui se passe?!"

Je ne lui répondis pas mais fonça dans ses bras. Je pus enfin relâcher mes larmes.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe.

-C'est...c'est Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ce crétin?!

-Il...Il était dans son bureau avec...une femme...et ils...ils...GINNY!

-Je vais le tuer, le trucider, lui arracher les dents et les jeter dans la cuvette des chiottes!" (NDB : OUAIS ! Très bonne idée vas trucider Concon !)

Ça réplique eu le don de me faire rire. Elle m'offrit le "pot de glace de secours pour gros chagrin" et me colla devant le feu de cheminé.

En fin d'après midi, le hibou de Drago tapa à la fenêtre du salon. Je me déplaçai et ouvris la fenêtre.

"Bonjour Hermione,

Blaise m'a dit que tu étais passé et que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, si tu veux venir, je suis là ok?

Bon je suppose à ce soir Grangy.

."

Il est bien gentil mais je vais pas tout le temps aller à son bar, je ne suis pas encore alcoolique... Bon je vais quand même passer... Ou peut être pas...si j'y vais je vais me sentir bien avec lui et Blaise...et si j'y vais pas il va apprendre à ne pas toujours avoir raison...bon allez je ravale ma fierté et j'y vais. Je pris ma veste et mon sac et transplanai en disant à Ginny que j'allais faire quelques courses. J'arrivai en face du bar et vis Blaise dehors, une cigarette à la main. Il m'aperçut et l'écrasa.

"-Encore toi!? Je vais finir par t'envoyer en cure de désintox!

-...Blaise? Tu fume alors tu viendrais avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas que c'est pas tentant mais non, et puis Drago a trop besoin de moi!

-Tu es sûr de ça Zabini? Lui dit ledit Drago.

-Nan, je vais retourner bosser. A plus ma belle.

-Bye.

-Tu es venue? Je l'avais dis.

-Oui...

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'a encore fait la belette?

-Il s'est envoyé en l'air avec...avec la stagiaire."

Je baissai la tête honteuse de ses larmes qui recommençaient à tomber. Drago me pris le menton et le releva pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

"-Écoute moi Hermione, Weasley ne te mérite pas. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien. Et n'ai pas honte de tes larmes, les larmes te montrent qu'une part d'humanité est toujours en toi.

-C'est...c'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire Drago."

Il me lâcha le menton, plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je ne pus m'empêcher de me noyer dans ses yeux océans. Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et les scella en un doux baiser se faisant bien plus passionné au fur et à mesure. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'être avec lui, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien. Il nous fit transplaner dans un appartement que je considère comme étant chez lui. Il me déshabilla et je fis de même avec lui. Ses gestes étaient doux et non pas rapides comme Ron. Lui était bien plus...passionné dans ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il me pénétra se fut l'apothéose. Un désir enfin comblé. Comme si la plaie en moi qu'avais causé le départ de Ron venait de se refermer. Au bout de quelques minutes de vas et viens, ce fut...l'orgasme, le 7ème ciel. Je n'en avais jamais eu d'aussi bien fort. Drago s'allongea a mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'endormis, calée contre son cœur.

* * *

ok, tout simple, je ne met le chapitre 3 qu'au bout de... 6 reviews! Pourquoi? Pasque les gens me suivent mais ne mettent pas de reviews! Merci a vous tous mes bb de mettre des reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Voili voilou mes bébés! Bon ma bêta me l'a pas corriger pasque sinon je vus le postai tard! Soyez indulgents!

Chapou69: Merci beaucoup, oui c'est le but pour l'histoire...BREF la suite!

Vampirenessi: eh eh, oui on se le demande bien, c'est peut être un loup garou, ou un vampire!

Ophdess: eh oui! En effet...une bête ou alors un besoin de posséssion.

Aurélie Malefoy: merciiiiiiii!

Charlinett2698: merci beaucoup, et si, j'ai le droit puisque je suis l'auteure! Eheheh!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Lorsque je me réveillai, ma première question fut de me demander où j'étais. Je n'eu pas à chercher longtemps en me voyant nue, Drago à mes côtés, nu lui aussi. Il avait les yeux ouverts et me regardai.

"-Bien dormis? Demandais-je.

-Peu mais oui et toi?

-oui."

Ouah quelle conversation! J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy et le pire...c'est que j'ai aimé ça! Qu'est ce qu'on est maintenant, juste amis? Ensemble? Le mieux serais de lui poser la question...

"-Tu veux du café?"

...c'est la bonne question Hermione t'as raison... Il me sourit et se leva...totalement nu devant moi je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

"-Tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve, tu en veux un?

-Oui je veux bien merci."

Je me levai à mon tour et ne voyant pas mes vêtements pris une chemise de Drago. Lorsque je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, il avait revêtu un caleçon, juste un caleçon. On vas dire que : son corps de dieu + les pensées de la nuit + les hormones = oh mon dieux j'ai envie de lui, là, sur la table de la cuisine.

Il s'assis en face de moi et me donna mon café.

"-Je...on...je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, Ginny vas m'attendre.

-D'accord...je suppose à bientôt au bar?

-Oui très bientôt."

Je remis mes habits et transplanai. Je trouvai Ginny juste devant moi, sur le canapé endormie. Je marchai doucement pour ne pas la réveiller mais...

"-Hermione Jane Granger! Où étais tu passée?!

-Je suis allée en boîte avec des amis...

-Oh...je vois...avec qui?

-Avec...Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy...

-...Je...très bien mais tu sais qui ils sont quand même non? Surtout Malefoy?

-Il...il a changé Gin'. Il est devenu plus gentil. Et puis ça me fait du bien de lui parler.

-Et bien si tu es heureuse c'est le principal Mione."

Je la serrais dans mes bras, passa d'autre vêtements et retourna au bar pour dire à Drago ce que Ginny m'avais dis et pour clarifier notre situation. Apparemment...coup d'un soir. Comment je le sais? Parce qu'il est devant une boutique entrain d'embrasser une jeune femme...Je sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux et je partis prendre un verre. Lorsque je rentrais, Blaise me salua gentilment.

"-Donne moi u un cuba libre. Avec beaucoup de Rhum.

-Mione...qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Malefoy est con c'est tout.

-Pourquoi? Me dit il en venant s'installer à mes côtés.

-Parce que."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me pris à cet instant, surement un esprit de vengeance subit mais je saisi Blaise par la cravate et l'embrassai comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Blaise en fut étonné mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Contrairement à Drago, Blaise était plus...passioné, plus prompt à me donner envie d'oublier. Mais alors que j'allais nous faire transplaner, je me ressaisie et m'éloigna de lui.

"-Mione je...

-Non c'est de ma faute. J'étais en colère et...

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien quand t'es en colère. Me dit il d'une voix suave."

Je rigola un bon coup et lui fit un câlin. Je me sentais...conne on peux le dire sur le coup. Par esprit de vengeance j'aurais put coucher avec Blaise... Je détachai mes bras de lui et commença à sortir du bar lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Draco, il me sourit et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je l'esquivais et partis.

POV Drago:

"-Qu'est ce...qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Hermione Blaise?

-Je ne sais pas mais tu as fais quelque chose de mal je pense."

Bas no...MERDEEEEE! Oh putain! Elle a vu cette fille m'embrasser et a cru que... C'est vrai que faire un shooting photo en pleine rue c'est une idée de merde. Je pris ma veste et transplanai chez Ginny Weasley.

Je frappai à la porte et une tête rousse vint m'ouvrir.

"-Malfoy?!

-Excuse moi Ginevra, est ce que Hermione est là?

-Oui mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui as fait?

-Plus tard, où est elle?

-La haut dans sa chambre."

Je la remerciai et montai les marches. Arrivé devant une porte je sus d'instinct que c'étais la sienne. Il y avait à l'intérieur un mélange de Lys et de lavande, son parfum.

Je toquai et entrai. Elle était allongée sur son lit, sur le dos les yeux fermés. A l'occurrence elle faisait semblant de dormir.

"-Hermione je...

-Qu...qu'est ce que tu fais ici?!

-Je suis venu m'expliquer.

-T'expliquer de quoi, j'ai bien compris. Je ne suis qu'un coup d'un soir.

-Que...quoi?! Non Hermione, cette fille, elle m'embrassait car elle fait son travail!

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu embrasse des...putes?!

-Mais non Hermione, elle est mannequin, et moi aussi! C'était pour un shooting!"

A la fin de cette phrase, Hermione faisait les yeux d'un poisson. Tout d'un coup elle sauta de son lit et m'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Le sentiment de perte qui était apparu lorsqu'elle était partie du bar venait de s'envoler. Je l'allongeai sur son lit et allait la déshabiller lorsque Ginny ouvrit la porte.

"-Écoutez moi bien, une seule règle. Je suis contente que vous sortiez ensemble bla bla bla mais ne faîtes JAMAIS ça dans ma maison clair?"

On sourit tous les deux et, tout en regardant Ginny, je nous fit transplaner chez moi.

POV Hermione:

Je suis vraiment débile, c'est vrai que j'aurais put regarder autour pour voir si il y avait des appareils photo...

Il nous fit transplaner chez lui, plus précisément sur son lit. Il commença a me déshabiller, a me déposer des bisous dans le cou dans le cou, il vas me rendre folle. Je le déshabillai à son tour, il jeta un sort de protection et me pénétra. C'était magique, comme si on se complétait, comme si nos corps ne faisait qu'un. Je sentais le désir monter de plus en plus lorsque dans un dernier râle de plaisir Drago se déversa en moi. Il s'effondra à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Alors que j'allais m'endormir je l'entendis murmurer un "je t'aime".

Je me réveillai aux alentours de 18 heures. Drago me regardait.

"-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

-30 minutes, tu es tellement belle quand tu dors."

Je souris et l'embrassai passionnément. Il se leva et me dit qu'il allait voir Blaise, quand à moi je transplanai chez Ginny pour lui raconter tout les détails de ma "nuit" de folie.

Je fut accueilli accueilli chez Ginny mais pas par Ginny...

"-Salut Mione.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Écoute je...je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement concernant Ron.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

-Eh bien...Ron.

-C'est à dire?

-Eh bien je l'ai vu dans son bureau avec une...autre femme."

Si c'étais la même que la dernière fois, cela voulais dire qu'il avait bien vite trouvée une autre femme...

Je pris Harry dans mes bras, chose que je n'avais pas faites depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps.

"-Mione, où étais tu cette semaine? Je ne t'ai pas croisée une seule fois.

-Je...je me suis réconcilié avec de vieilles connaissances.

-Ah bon? Qui? Me demanda t'il étonné.

-DragoMalefoyetBlaiseZabini.

-Excuse moi mais je ne parle pas encore la langue-du-marmonage-entre-les-dents-made-in-Hermio ne.

-Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Articulais-je.

-Que...quoi?

-Ils ont changés Harry et...

-Hermione, ce sont tes choix tu es assez grandes pour choisir tes amis! Et si tu me dis que Malefoy et Zabini ont changés je te crois."

Je sautai dans les bras d'Harry et transplanai avec lui au bar de Drake. Je ne lui dis pas bien sûr.

"-Salut Mione, comme d'hab? Me demanda Blaise.

-Nan rien du tout, je suis venue te "présenter" mon ami.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Harry Potter, quelle...joie de te revoir autre part qu'a Poudlard!

-Harry, voici Blaise.

-Que...Whaou, t'as vachement changé!

-Oui je sais, j'ai pris du muscles hehe!

-Il parlait de ta façon d'être Blaise. Annonça une voix. Bonjour...Harry.

-M...Malefoy?

-Harry, il a fait l'effort de t'appeler par ton prénom, tu pourrais faire pareil!

-Ne t'en fais pas Mione, ce n'est pas grave.

-Alors tu as vraiment changé. Murmura Harry.

-Comment?

-Tu as changé. Il y a quelques temps, le simple surnom de "Mione" te dégoutais et maintenant tu le prononce.

-J'ai changé Harry. On a tous changé après cette guerre.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et vous?

-Drago, Drago Malefoy.

-Bien Drago, si je peux me permettre votre bar est vraiment convivial.

-Merci beaucoup Harry."

Mon regard croisa celui de Blaise et on explosa de rire. Les voir tous les deux faire tant de manière était hilarant. Ils se retournèrent vers nous et Drago se mit près de moi.

"-C'est bon, les poules ont finis de glousser?

-Eh! Je ne te permet pas! Répliqua Blaise.

-Tant mieux je me le permet moi même.

-Trop de méchanceté envers moi. Viens mon amour, courrons ensemble sous mon comptoir! Me dit-il."

Il me pris la main et commença à m'entrainer vers le bar sous les rires d'Harry.

POV Drago:

Il lui pris la main. Se simple contact me fis grogner. Lorsqu'il l'emmena avec lui vers le bar, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement d'appréhension. Harry me regarda et sourit.

"-Quoi?

-Elle le sais?

-Dequoi?

-Oh tu ne le sais pas nomplus alors.

-Dis moi bordel!

-Tu es...

* * *

Vous savez le topo, 5 reviews! ;) BISOUSSS


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous, bon...je m'excuse d'être siiiiiii en retard. Je devais poster ce chapit la selaine dernière mais en ce début d'année faut que je bosse beaucoooouuuuuup. De plus ma bêta mettant 36 milliards d'année à corriger ce chapitre (n'est ce pas ;) ) je vous le poste, je m'excuse donc déjà des fautes (grosses et petites...et grosses) et vous fait de GROOOOOOOS bisous

Vampirenessi: et bien tu vas savoir maintenant ma ptite ;)

Pompei: petite capricieuse ;) c'est moi l'auteur et si tu lis mes autres fics tu verras que je coupe TOUJOURS au bon molent pour moi mais au mauvais pour vous! Bon chapitre :)

Chapou69: merciiii, tu crois que Ron est un connard? Tu as raison mais tu n'as encore rien vu crois moi ;)

Guest: merciiiiiiii

Yuki-master: Merci beaucoup, voilà pour toi ;)

Aurelie Malefoy: et bien voili voilou la suite en mode kikou lol ;) gros bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

"-Tu es un veela Drago.

-Quoi? Mais personne dans ma famille n'est...

-Si je peux me permettre, il a forcément du t'arriver un truc.

-Je...je vais demander à mes parents mais..."

Je ne put finir ma phrase car Hermione et Blaise ressortais de sous le bar. Hermione courra vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.

"-Drago, frappe le!

-Pourquoi?

-Ce gros couillon m'avait pas prévenu que y'avais des toiles d'araignées!

-Mais Mione c'était une toute petite toile!

-CHUT! Je ne veux plus t'entendre Blaise.

-Mais...

-Ta gueule!"

Mione m'embrassa et partie au toilettes. Harry me regarda ahurit, ah oui en effet, on avait oublié de lui dire ce petit détail. Celui où on sort ensemble...Je regardai Blaise et il regarda Harry.

"-Il m'as dis tes soupçons Blaise. Dis-je.

-Alors, tu sais que tu es un veela.

-Oui mais...Blaise, c'est pas possible. Mes parents, personne dans ma famille n'est comme ça!

-Faudrait demander."

Hermione arriva, je la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassai et lui dis que je viendrai la voir se soir. Elle fit une moue mais accepta. Je saluai tout le monde et partis en direction du manoir Malefoy. Je frappai à la porte et entrai. Je fut accueillis dans le salon par ma mère qui me pris dans ses bras.

"-Comment vas-tu Drago?

-Bien, ça vas, et toi?

-J'ai dut m'occuper de toute la paperasse pour l'enterrement de ton père mais sinon ça vas.

-Dis moi maman, j'ai une question.

-Pose la mon fils.

-Est ce qu'il y avais des veela dans la famille."

Elle me regarda choquée. D'abord ma tête puis tout mon corps. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir et me servis un verre de thé.

"-Je...pourquoi dette question?

-Et bien pour me renseigner.

-Eh bien...ton grand père en était un. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi.

-Maman, j'en suis un aussi.

-Que...QUOI? Avec qui?!

-Eh bien c'est Blaise qui me l'a fait remarqué, et c'est de Hermione Granger.

-La fille que tu n'aimais pas à Poudlard?

-Oui.

-Eh bien c'est surprenant mais tu connais les bases du veela?

-Comment ça?"

Elle m'expliqua pendant près de deux heures qu'un veela ne pouvait survivre sans avoir marqué sa compagne. Au bout d'un moment, on s'épuise tellement qu'on meurt. La force vitale d'un veela viens de la morsure. Je remerciai ma mère et partit chez Harry. Ça fait bizarre de dire Harry au lieu de Potty... BREF, je toquai et ce fut lui qui vint m'ouvrir.

"-T'avais raison Harry.

-Tu vois! Tu diras ça à Blaise, entre je vais chercher Hermione."

Je rentrai et saluai Ginny. Elle me demanda pourquoi Harry n'avait pas gueulé et je lui expliquai tout. Hermione arriva et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle m'embrassa et on s'assit sur son lit.

"-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire Mione.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, mais c'est compliqué...

-Tu peux tout me dire.

-Tu connais le principe des veelas?

-Bien sûr.

-Eh bien je...j'en suis un.

-Je...Ouah...je ne m'attendais pas à ça!

-Et c'est pas tout, tu es ma compagne Mione.

-...

-Mione?

-Je...je m'y attendais encore moins...

-Je...si tu n'est pas encore prête pour la morsure, je ne t'y force pas!

-Je...laisse moi juste un peu de temps.

-Tu veux que je te laisses?

-Tu veux pas rester dormir ici?"

Je lui répondit que oui et m'allongeai à ses côtés dans le lit. On s'endormis comme ça, coeur contre coeur.

POV Hermione:

Lorsque je me levais, je repensais à ce que m'avais dis Drake.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Attendez, je fais ma petite liste.

1:Drago est un veela.

2: il vas mourir si il ne marque pas sa compagne.

3: sa compagne c'est moi.

4: je vais devoir me faire sucer le sang putain de merde!

Je ne pense pas être prête à me faire mordre. Cela signifierais mariage et enfants...il ne connaît même pas la moitié de ma vie.

"-Mione, arrête de t'agiter.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Excuse moi. Bonjour bien dormis?

-Oui et toi?

-La meilleure nuit de ces derniers jours."

Il m'embrassa et se leva. Il allait descendre en caleçon lorsque je lui rappelais qu'il était chez Harry et Ginny. Il enfila une chemise et un jean et descendit avec moi.

"-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Salut Mione, Drago.

-Biens dormis...Harry?

-Oui et toi Drago?"

J'avais l'impression que c'était un jeu entre eux de s'appeler par leur prénom. Comme pour voir lequel des deux allait flancher en premier. Je pris Ginny a part et lui racontait tout.

"-Donc si j'ai bien compris: drago vella mordre toi car toi femelle a lui.

-En gros oui.

-D'accord!

-Mais Ginny je...je ne sais pas si je suis prête à me faire mordre.

-Tu ne le sauras jamais totalement mais ça se voit que tu l'aime et lui aussi. Si tu Ne veux pas qu'il meurt, tu sais ce que tu as à faire."

Elle a raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je retournai dans la salle et pris mon petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui je devais retourner au travail. Revoir Ron et sa pimbêche. J'embrassai Drago et le laissai dans la "fausse au lion". Je transplanais à l'accueil et passai par le bureau de Seamus. Il était accoudé à la bibliothèque et cherchai surement un dossier important. Je me faufilai derrière lui et lui donnai un coup aux fesses.

"- AHHHHHHH, oh Hermione c'est toi petite coquine!

-Très drôle! Comment tu vas?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

-Ba moi oui et toi?

-Bien aussi. Ah oui au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Drago Malefoy!

-Quoi...que...comme, tu sais?!

-Tu sais, les magasines ça existe ma belle."

Il me sortit le magazine de sorcière Ebdo où sur la couverture se trouvait une photo de nous deux devant chez lui a nous embrasser.

"-Mais comment..."

Je lus le nom de la journaliste : Rita Skeeter. Cette sale ...! Je vais la tuer! Je fit la bise à Seamus et pris un papier sur lequel j'écrivis tout ce qu'il fallait et envoyai un hibou à Drago. Je pris des échantillons et partit au laboratoire. Vers midi je partit chercher Seamus et on partit déjeuner dans un restaurant dans le nord de Londres.

"-Bon alors, raconte moi! Depuis quand tu sors avec ton meilleur-ennemi?

-Ex meilleur-ennemi s'il te plait!

-Oui oui bref.

-Depuis quelques jours déjà. Je voulais t'en parler mais je ne suis pas repassé par le bureau alors bon...

-Ok, mais tu sais, les hiboux ça existe!

-Oui excuse moi. Bon et toi, avec Dean ça vas?

-Oh oui, très bien. Tu sais, on a même prévu de se marier!

-Je...Waou c'est génial Seamus!

-Oui! Tu seras même demoiselle d'honneur, du moins si tu accepte bien sûr.

-B...bien sûr que j'accepte!"

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui fit la bise. Je me rassis et je LE vis. Ron, avec sa pimbêche. Il n'avais pas vu Seamus, juste moi.

"-Alors Hermione, après Malefoy tu t'en tape encore un autre?! Tu vas avoir une réputation de pute...du moins, plus que maintenant."

J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux! Seamus comprit, se leva et se retourna. Ron était ahurit et ne savais plus où se mettre.

"-Bonjour Ron.

-Tiens...Sea...Seamus, ça vas?

-Moi oui et toi?

-Oui.

-Plus pour longtemps, si tu continue d'insulter Hermione tu iras mal, très mal.

-Mais...c'est de sa faute! C'est elle qui m'a trompé!

-Et je te signal que tu faut bien pire en trainant avec cette fille alors si je te revois entrain de l'insulter, fait gaffe à toi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas le faire hein?! Ramener ton mec et tout tes potes gays?!

-Qu'est ce que t'as contre les gays?!

-Ce sont des erreurs! Normalement un homme aime une femme et inversement.

-Et bien sache Ron, que dans MON entreprise, je n'accepte pas les homophobe. Aujourd'hui était ta dernière journée c'est bien clair?"

Bien dit Seamus! Ron, fulminant fit demi tour et repartit. Je voyais bien que Seamus était vexé.

"-N'écoute pas ce qu'il a dit Seam' il est complètement con.

-Je sais Mione ne t'en fait las. Bon on y vas?"

Il paya notre repas sous mes protestations et on rentra au bureau. Je triai quelques dossiers lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

"-Entrez?"

Je vis une tête blonde dépasser de la porte et rentrer. Je regardai l'heure...5h30! Je pris ma veste et on rentra tout les deux chez lui. J'eu tout juste le temps de poser mes affaires avant qu'il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je mis mes jambes autour de ses anches et il me porta jusqu'au lit. Il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier pendant que j'enlevais son polo. Il m'embrassai le cou lorsque je sentis deux objets pointus sur ma peau...

* * *

Vos reviews mes cocos, vous connaissez le tarif du prochain chapitre ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, bon...Je ne vais pas vous mentir...je suis en retard parce que j'écris un autre truc TROOOOP bien (nan je ne me vantes pas ^^' mais elle est mieux que les autres en tout cas). Ma bêta n'est point ici mais les fautes oui je pense alors excusez moi d'avance. BISOUS

Chapou69: C'est vrai que souvent, Drake apparait très bie, en veela ;) voila la suite, gros bisous

drago-mia: voila voila :)

Aurelie Malefoy: C'est vrai que souvent, dans mes fics, Ron n'est pas très...conciliant on vas dire. Voici pour toi, grooos bisous.

yuki-master: et bien je suis désolé, mais ça a été un plaisir que tu ai accroché dès le début. Bisous :)

Charlinett2698: ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas bien grave ;) voici la suite, grooos bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

"- Drake...drake...lache moi!"

Il m'embrassai toujours, ses dents contre mon cou...

*Flashback:*

Ses caresses sur ma peau, mes protestations, des cris, des coups, le noir.

*fin du flashback*

Je le repoussais de toute mes forces, remis mon haut et voulu transplaner chez Ginny mais arrivai finalement chez Blaise. Je toquai et il vint m'ouvrir, en pyjama...

"-Mione? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi t'es en Pyjama?

-Pasque j'ai bossé toute la nuit.

-Ah d'accord.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione, tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

-Je...c'est Drago...il...

-Assieds toi."

Je le suivis, m'assis sur le canapé et il me servit un thé.

"-Alors Mione, qu'est ce que Drago a fait?

-On...on était entrain de s'embrasser et...j'ai...sentis deux pointes sur mon cou. Je lui ai demandé de s'enlever mais...il a pas voulu alors...je l'ai poussé et j'ai transplané chez toi.

-Je...écoute Hermione, c'est un veela. Il faut le comprendre.

-Mais je sais mais...j'ai eu peur que ça se reproduise..."

Je repliai les genoux conre ma poitrine et me balançai de droite à gauche. Je sentis Blaise s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est déjà produit Mione?"

Je sentis que je pouvais lui faire confiance et finalement vidai mon sac.

*Flashback:*

Je marchai dans la rue, je venais de sortir d'une boutique ou j'avais acheté un petit quelque chose pour Ron. Un beau bonnet des cannons de Chudley. Je relevai la tête et vis un jeune homme, grand, baraqué, beau, avec un air très sûr de lui sur le visage. Je l'évitai pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur de la rue d'en face.

"-Lachez moi!"

Il ne me lacha pas et nous fit transplaner dans une sorte de chambre d'hotel. Il me deshabilla. Je hurlai, je me débattai. Il me pénétra, je le griffai, il m'assoma.

*Fin du Flashback*

Je finis en pleur dans les bras de Blaise. C'est la première personne a qui je raconte ça...je me sens libérée d'un poids. Je relevai la tête et put voir Blaise. Les machoires serrés, les yeux fulminants.

"-Tu connais le nom de ce mec Mione?!

-Nan, excuse moi de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom et son numéro...

-Excuse moi Mione je n'aurais pas dut te demander ça.

-T'en fait pas Blaise.

-Tu peux me faire confiance."

Je lui fit un calin et regarda l'heure, 22h30. Il me proposa de dormir ici et j'acceptai. Il me laissa un lit dans la deuxième chambre. En plein milieu de la nuit, après un cauchemar, je rentrai dans sa chambre et lui demandai si il pouvais me faire une place, ce qu'il fit. Je m'endormis à ses côtés. Je me rendis compte qu'en si peu de temps, j'étais tomber amoureuse de Drago et Blaise était devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

POV Drago:

Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne peux pas empêcher mes dents de sortir...

"-Drake...drake...lâche moi!"

J'essayes je te le jure mais je n'y arrive pas! Mes dents me font mal, je ne me contrôle plus! J'allais planter mes canines dans son cou lorsqu'un coup dans mon estomac me fit reculer et fit rentrer d'un seul coup mes dents. Je relevai la tête mais Hermione avait déjà disparu. Je suis une merde, même pas capable de se contrôler. J'ai l'impression d'être un puceau qui allait coucher avec sa première meuf.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

"-Bravo Drago, super."

Je remis ma chemise et me mis à la recherche d'Hermione. J'arrivai devant chez Harry et toquais. Il vint m'ouvrir avec un air étrange sur le visage.

"-Salut, t'aurais pas vu Hermione?

-Nan, elle était pas avec toi?

-Si mais... Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?

-Ginny...elle vient de m'appeler elle est a l'hopital...entrain d'accoucher mais c'est trop tôt!

-Écoute il faut que tu y ailles, c'est ta femme! Je te rejoins avec Hermione après ok?

-D'accord. Merci Drago."

Il re-rentra et mis un manteau. Je transplanai au bar...personne. A son travail, personne nomplus. Dans le parc, pareil. Bref toute la ville, et elle n'y était pas. Je regardai l'heure, déjà minuit?! Je partis voir Blaise pour lui en parler. Je toquai...pas de réponse. Je pris la clé qu'il m'avait donné et entrait. Personne dans le salon, ni la cuisine...mais dans la chambre ma surprise fut à son comble... Hermione...dans les bras de Blaise...dans le MÊME lit! Je pris un papier, écris un mot, le laissa sur la table de la cuisine et partis. Je transplanai finalement chez moi et m'endormis en pensant au fin mot de l'histoire.

POV Blaise:

Je me réveillai en premier. Une sensation de chaleur au niveau de ma poitrine me fit baisser la tête. Hermione. Elle est belle quand elle dort...quand elle ne dort pas aussi d'ailleurs...non Blaise, chut. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça, c'est la copine de ton meilleur ami. Je me levai et partis me faire un café. Je posai la tasse sur la table et vis un papier sur la table.

"salut vous deux, j'espère que vous avez bien dormis? Du moins, je sais que c'est toi qui lis Blaise étant donné l'heure a laquelle tu te lève chaque jours. Je suis passé chez toi hier...après avoir chercher Hermione dans toute la ville pour m'excuser. J'espère que les idées qui sont dans ma tête en ce moment son fausse car vois tu, Hermione est la mienne (ça fait animal je sais mais je laisse le veela parler). On en parles aujourd'hui au Bar.

."

Il est passé hier? Après leur "dispute"? Merde. Je laissai un mot a Hermione, me préparai et partis au travail. J'arrivai apparemment en deuxième, la porte étant déjà ouverte. Je posai mes affaires et m'assis au bar.

"-Salut Drake.

-Salut.

-...

-Alors, qu'est ce que ma copine foutais dans ton lit?

-Elle était pas bien.

-Alors toi tu couche avec elle parce qu'elle vas pas bien?

-On a juste parlé et je lui ai proposé de dormir dans l'autre chambre. Elle a fait un cauchemar et ai venue me rejoindre.

-Je suis désolé Blaise, je...je sais pas ce qui m'as pris de penser ça.

-On vas mettre ça sur le compte du veela.

-Tu sais si Mione m'en veux?

-Et bien...un peu, explique toi avec elle."

Il me remercia et partit. J'ouvris le bar et repris mon travail quotidien.

POV Hermione:

Je m'étire et ouvre les yeux. Je suis chez qu...Blaise. Je me lève et passe dans la cuisine pour prendre mon sac.

"-Bon allez un petit café ça fait pas de mal."

Je répondis à mes attentes et vis un papier sur la machine à café.

"Salut ma belle, je suis partis avec Drago. Je pense qu'il viendra te voir tout à l'heure. Bisous. Blaise"

Drago...Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Lui pardonner? Lui faire la tête? Rompre...? TOC TOC TOC.

Je vis Drake entrer et je m'assis sur le tabouret le plus loin de lui.

"-Je suis venu m'excuser Mione.

-...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrivai plus à me contrôler...je..."

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Drago pleurer... Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

"-Chut Drake calme toi, je...je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je suis idiot, je me transforme en bête Mione!

-Non! Tu...tu deviens juste ce que le veela en toi veux que tu sois.

-Mione?

-Oui?

-Je...Je t'aime."

Personne, je dis bien personne ne m'avais jamais dis ça...même pas Ron. Je sais que ses sentiments sont doublés avec son veela mais pour moi cela compte quand même. Je l'embrassai mais avant de faire ÇA sur le lit DE Blaise, je nous fis transplaner au bar pour voir l'italien. Il releva les yeux et souris.

"-Et ba ça va mieux tout les deux!

-Oui merci Blaise.

-Derien, t'es comme mon frère c'est normal."

C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que ma vie à bien changé depuis que je les connais. Je souris et finalement partis au travail. Je rentrais dans le bureau de Seamus, il était avec Dean. Mais chacun sur un bureau...

"-Salut Mione.

-Coucou, dis moi Seam', pourquoi il y a deux bureau?

-Ba parce qu'on a marre de se voir que pendant les repas alors on a fait ça.

-Et, dis moi, qui vas prendre le poste de Ronald?

-Un homme, très compétent, il doit être arrivé d'ailleurs.

-Ok, dis moi Seamus, est ce que tu peux me prêter ton catalogue sur les nouveau balais?

-Bien sûr, tiens. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch!

-Oh ce n'est pas pour moi! C'est pour Drago, c'est bientôt son anniversaire alors...

-C'est très gentil de ta part en tout cas.

-Merci Dean."

Je restai encore quelques minutes avec eux et repris le cours de mes expérience au labo. Je me dirigeai vers la sortir quand je vis Seamus avec le petit nouveau...

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaa, vos avis ;)?!


End file.
